


Damsel In Distress

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Damsel In Distress

Damsel in Distress

Prompt from ebonykittens-i'd like to request danray jealous ray. Go nuts.

I so got this shit.

Also, this is kinda for Buttskun too ‘cause I wanna make her brain explode from jealousy fics :3

Also also, gonna change shit up. Instead of ‘AH’ for the break, it’ll be ‘RH’. Yeah, that’s right....

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“That was bloody top, B. But don’t you think you went a little far?” Gavin asked behind a concerned Ray as the Puerto Rican attempted to stop the blood running from Dan’s nose. They were all convened in Ray’s living room, where Dan was staying as well.

“He fucking deserved it,” Dan growled, flinching when Ray pressed on his nose a little too hard, his boyfriend giving him an apologetic look. The dark haired Brit had a bloody nose that had already dripped onto his shirt, leaving dark stains on his white shirt that was filthy anyway from rolling around on a dirty bar floor with some random guy.

“Dan, he’s right. You could have gotten arrested. Maybe even deported,” Ray said quietly, running a gentle hand up and down Dan’s thigh. Dan took Ray’s free hand in his while the other was covered in an ice pack, his knuckles swelling from being thrust into the face of a man that had attempted to pick up _his_ boyfriend.

“How did the tosser look when we left?” Dan asked and Gavin gave him that stupid guy-smirk that men had when they were silently or subtly congratulating someone on something that was possible a little bit illegal.

“Worse than you,” Gavin replied and Dan’s chest swelled with a sense of accomplishment, a grin on his face until he winced as he jarred his bruised jaw and Ray gave him a chiding look.

“Dan, you don’t have random fights in bars just ‘cause a guy-“

“He grabbed your arse, Ray! No way in hell I’m letting that slide and you shouldn’t have either,” Dan replied and Ray just frowned, pulling the tissues away from Dan’s nose, satisfied with the lack of blood dripping from it now.

“Still, you got hurt,” Ray mumbled as he stood up, cleaning up the mess of bloody tissues while he looked at Michael, the auburn haired man was sitting beside Gavin and icing his shoulder from where it made rather harsh contact with the edge of the bar. Gavin’s face was marred with ‘battle wounds’ too, a long cut above his temple from some glass being thrown around, that Michael had deemed, with his disturbingly wide range of first aid knowledge, too small for stitches, small butterfly bandages placed over it instead.

“You two are idiots. He didn’t even try for me,” Michael said, poking Gavin’s sore shoulder when his boyfriend tried to grin cheekily at him.

“No, ‘cause you would have kicked his arse. Ray’s more...” Gavin said, trailing off when his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend gave him the most terrifying look that just said ‘ _keep going on that train of thought. I dare you_ ’.

“Regardless, I handled it and I get my spoils for rescuing the damsel in distress,” Dan said with a grin and Ray gave him a sly smile, moving in so his lips were just a hair’s breadth from Dan’s before pulling away, the smile gone.

“Yeah. The spoil of sleeping on the couch,” Ray said as he turned around and threw out the first aid rubbish while Dan stared at him dumbstruck and Gavin giggled, Michael whacking him over the back of the head.

“You too, dumbass.”

“Crap.”


End file.
